


Fathers and Sons

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Family, Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead silence filled the room and everyone looked at the pair. The 7 core members just arrived back from their various missions and Wally looked over at Bruce and saw the man looking at the father and son archery duo, knowing full well that he was remembering the fight he had with his own son just a few years ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Can go with the JLU episode towards the end of the series where it all non-superhero heroes are fighting and Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal joins the fight and he and Green Arrow bicker over "ex-partner/ex-sidekick" but it is still AU. 
> 
> Idea comes from that episode, what I've read on wiki about Roy (and his alter egos), and the fact that I think Father-Son relationships are needed more and more. 
> 
> AU to Batman, Justice League, The Flash, Green Arrow, etc. 
> 
> As with all my fics, this is just a fanfic. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> This is a one-shot; complete.

Roy was back on the Watchtower with the other non-superhero heroes, looking at the man who raised him as his son for the past 15 years (give or take a few). The others, who weren’t in the hospital, departed ways, leaving the two Arrows to look at each other.

Mr. Terrific sighed and shook his head, “The tension is so thick in here, you need Sups laser beams to even make a dent!” However, before any of them could comment, he said, “Reports on the bridge, 3 hours gentlemen,” then he walked off, yelling at some girl for working his Sudoku while on duty up in the bridge that over looked the transporters.

Roy looked at Oliver again, “So, how are we going to do this?”

“Do what? You’re the one who wanted to go out and make a name for yourself, said I was being to controlling, to demanding, not even wanting to hear my reasoning behind my judgment calls,” Oliver began.

“Damn it, dad! Just stop!” Roy yelled.

Dead silence filled the room and everyone looked at the pair. The 7 core members just arrived back from their various missions and Wally looked over at Bruce and saw the man looking at the father and son archery duo, knowing full well that he was remembering the fight he had with his own son just a few years ago, concerting the fact he was there with his Uncle Barry and still went by “Kid Flash” even at 21 years old.

“Well, isn’t this a case of daja' vu, eh, Bats,” Flash commented, but Batman stood and watched.

“All my life I have had ‘daddy issues’ with my own father, but I don’t want them with you. I know I screwed up with the drinking, drugs and Cheshire…but I’ve cleaned up my act,” he then reaches into one of his pockets and holds up a picture of him holding a baby in his arms, “Her name is…”

Ollie looks at the picture and smiles, “Lian, after my own mother.”

“Yeah… would you believe me if I told you Nightwing and Killer Croc helped me clean my act up?” Roy blushed a little.

“Killer Croc? You are fucking kidding me?” Ollie exclaims.

“I was trying to get him to kill me. He figured it out, stopped the fight and had me talk. He then did one thing no one ever knew he would do… he called Nightwing and the Titans over to our fight, explained to Nights my problems and told him he would be my sponcer and help me through my addictions. It’s been hard, but I have been clean since Lian was born 2 months ago. Nights helped me get custody of her, too.”

“Let me guess, you’re on the ‘make amends with the people you’ve hurt’ step?” Ollie looked at his formal sidekick, partner… son.

Roy nodded, “Yeah. Wasn’t expecting to do this here and now, not with everyone watching, but here we are, here they are and Flash has popcorn,” he smirked.

Flash burped, “High metabolism, dude.”

“And soda, apparently,” Roy added. “Look, I am not looking for some sappy after school special moment, here. I am trying to do what’s right and she needs a grandfather and I need my dad.”

Oliver looked at the picture again, then back up at Roy and sighed, “If you ever pull another goddamn stunt like that again, so help you, I will call everyone in the League and the gods to reign fire down on your ass,” and for the first time in over two years, he hugged his son and they both started to cry.

Flash grinned, “Sappy after school special, dudes!”

They both called out, “Shut up, Flash.”

No one knew it at that moment, but Batman stepped away and to the room he had up there, sat in front of the computer and connected with Dick’s cell phone.

Without looking at the caller ID, Dick replied, “This is Grayson.”

“Dick…it’s dad.”

Dick stood up from the crime screen he was working with Barbara and saw the twinkling star in the night sky he knew was the Watchtower and smiled, “Hey, dad. What’s up?”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce replied.

Dick didn’t need to ask, “What for?” or “why?” or any of those questions, he just nodded and replied, “Dinner, tomorrow night? City Ballroom, my treat. Bring Tim, Jase and demon spawn.”

Bruce smirked, although he knew Dick couldn’t see it, “His name is Damien, not demon spawn.”

“I know. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Dick looked back down and smiled at Barbara, who stood up and held a hand on her stomach, “I’ve got news for you anyway.”

“I’ll be there,” he then disconnected the call.

Flash sighed and smiled at Batman, “Fathers and Sons... Oh crap! I gotta call Uncle Barry!” He then took off down the hall towards his own room.

Batman shook his own head, “Yeah, I know.”

The End


End file.
